Fybi Fulbright
Fybi Fulbright is the 7-year-old daughter of Shaunie Fulbright and Luvbi in Gamewizard's universe. She is an airbender like her mom, and is a half-human half-Nimbi, born in Skypia before moving to Ashland, Earth. She speaks with a Scottish accent, but also speaks Shakespearean, like Luvbi. She is best friends with Anthony McKenzie. She is the Pilot of Sector W and is Numbuh Heaven-87. Her Negative is Ibyf Thgirbluf, a fearbender who dislikes flying. Nextgen Series In the one-shot "Practice", Fybi laughed at Anthony when he failed to push a boulder with earthbending, claiming that her laughter may motivate him. When Anthony doubted he would ever be stronger than Michelle, Fybi encouraged him by saying that he has to work hard, while Michelle only succeeds with raw talent. In the one-shot "Clouds", Fybi took Anthony to a cliffside to get over his fear of heights and to help him live life a little more. She gave him a magic apple that shrunk him to toy size, then carried and flew him through the sky before stopping to rest on a cloud. Fybi is seen eating lunch with Anthony on Moonbase in "Something Better", giving her friend a magic yellow apple that makes him grow a mustache. In The Son of Evil, Fybi and friends fly to the Canyon of Miracles to help Cheren stop Nerehc. In Anthony Ant, Fybi tries to cheer Anthony up after his shrinkage by once again taking him flying, in which he enjoyed every minute of it. Fybi put Anthony to sleep by humming a lullaby, and afterwards brought him home. She later took part in the plan to bully Anthony, making him apologize to Vweeb. Later, they all went to Viridi's Forest to battle Viridi's minion, Cragalanche. In Scorched Wings, during an assault on the Forces of Nature, Fybi engages Lightning Flash, Phosphora in an aerial battle. Phosphora made lightning strike from the clouds at Fybi, destroying her wings. Fybi then fell in depression, locking herself in her room and not coming out, no matter how much her friends tried to cheer her up. She soon had a dream where she went flying on a Loftwing alongside her hero, Pit Icarus. They sang a song together before Pit was able to cheer her up and not give up on life. The following morning, Anthony arrives to cheer her up again, and Fybi decides to come outside. Later, Fybi joins the rest of Sector W as they fly into the Moody Storm, engaging Phosphora in a battle. Fybi falls below the clouds, but her wings are magically restored by Palutena's hand, and she successfully defeats Phosphora. In Operation: SCARY, Fybi dresses as a bat for Halloween. Fybi becomes a bat for real when the Curse of Monsters is spread. In Viridi's Last Stand, Fybi and Sector W are brought to the Minish World, thanks to Chiri and Sappo and Gibli. There, they are taught the ways of the Pikmin, in which Fybi practices with Pink Pikmin. Later, they go to Ashland Park to further their training. Soon, Viridi's forces invade the world, and when Angie McKenzie is brought onto a slave ship, Sector W stows away with them. They are brought to Planet Flora, where they meet with Team Vweeb, and later go to GKND H.Q. to tell everyone the situation. During the War on Flora, Sector W saves Angie. In Operation: RECLAIM, Fybi is implied to be one of Seven Lights. In Down in the Negaverse, Fybi meets her Negative, Ibyf on Meet Your Match Day. When the gloomier angel stated dislike in flying, Fybi scarily demanded her to fly with her, and like it. In Operation: NECSUS, Fybi and her sector attend the graduation ceremony on Moonbase. They didn't get any new members. In The Great Candied Adventure, Fybi and friends are shocked at hearing Cheren's news of the Apocalypse. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Fybi flies to the forest over Ashland's cliffside and encounters Phosphora, who escaped from prison. She threatened to destroy Fybi's wings, but only kidded and asked forgiveness for her actions. Phosphora left before Fybi answered, and the angel is called by Anthony to fly the sector to Hawaii. Fybi flies over and explores the island during Anthony's training with Tom Taylor, but suddenly falls asleep wakes up in Fly High Tower. She aids Sheila in getting to the tower's top, where they meet Mr. Dark, who holds Rayman hostage. He sends Cloudjin to battle the girls, but they defeat him. After rescuing Rayman, Murfy explains that Fybi is going to Birka, and points at said island in the sky. Fybi wakes up on a palmtree and later finds an alien ship, which belongs to Phosphora. Fybi admits she forgives her, and Phosphora reveals being a wingless Nimbi from Birka, the island of lightningbenders. Fybi discusses wanting to bring her friends to Skypia, and considers going to Phosphora's home island as well. She explains the tale to all of her friends, and after Anthony finishes his training, they return to the treehouse for preparation. At the treehouse, Fybi reveals her motion-controlled Angel Wing she has been developing since their battle with Phosphora. Fybi controls the craft with her own movements and flies her team to Rubberband Land. They have fun inside the park before buying rubber suits for Birka, then going to sleep. The next morning, Fybi controls the ship en route to Birka, maneuvering around sky-high obstacles and Nimbi who work for the World Government. They soar through Birka's storm, located above Greece, and Fybi uses powerful airbending to defeat the Thunder Lord guardian. They arrive at the lightning island and begin to explore. When Phosphora describes how the Birkans have waited for God Thor to arrive for years, Fybi recalls the woman speaking of Thor in a different light beforehand. But this questioning is intervened when Anthony falls into the Rainwater River, so Fybi flies beneath the island to keep Anthony from completely sinking through with airbending. After he is saved, Fybi notices a giant antenna beneath the island shoot a powerful beam down below, but returns above the surface before watching it for long. They explore Phosphora's hometown, Joel, and meet her old teacher, Lady Sulfa. They go to rest at Phosphora's old house, where the latter finally reveals her secret past, and that "Thor" is actually Loki. Fybi comforts the woman for her trauma, and Anthony takes Fybi's B.O.W. to outright shoot Loki on Dashi's Peak. Lady Sulfa reveals to be the real Loki in disguise, and he attacks Anthony before demanding to know how ther B.O.W. works. Fybi explains its mechanics and limitless energy, so Loki decides to take the weapon for his plan. The group is surrounded by guards, but they are saved by Sector STORM, who takes the friends to their treehouse. The sector reveals Loki's plan to awaken the Titans from Mount Olympus, and they must go up Dashi's Peak to stop him. Fybi recalls Anthony's training with Tom and uses her airbending to change the air's temperature to hot and cold. The friends journey up Dashi's Peak, rescuing Phosphora's old friends, before encountering Loki at the top. He tries to shoot them with Fybi's B.O.W., but Killer Bee attacks him and lets Fybi get it back. The friends later chase Loki under the island and witness the awakening of the Titans by the Energy Cannon. Fybi confidently orders her team to fight the Titans, Sector STORM to stop the cannon, while she and Phosphora battle Loki. Fybi reveals her newly-mastered lightningbending, and the exciting battle commences. The battle is concluded when Phosphora uses her Lightning Chariot to create a circle of lightning in the clouds, and Fybi attracts it all with her bending before flying at Loki with a powerful blow. She sends the phony god into the Energy Cannon, and the immense power from his Tesseract destroys it. Loki is blown above Dashi's Peak where Phosphora deals the knock-out blow. Suddenly, the real Thor shows up, arresting Loki to take him back to Asgard, and Fybi witnesses his conversation with Phosphora. Killer Bee brings the others back to the tower, and the former rewards Fybi with a ninja headband. Fybi then flies up the shaft of clouds where Loki and Thor left, and gets to a sunny cloud plain above. She finds a Poneglyph, lets the ninja headband float into it, and is awakened as a Light. Fybi reads Naruto's message before Pit Icarus appears and takes them all to Palutena's Temple. As they have dinner at Palutena's Temple, the Goddess of Light appears and tells them about hers and Medusa's part in the quest. When the temple is under attack by Jennifer Bush, the Sector W team escape with Killer Bee to the Negaverse. They end up in Dnalhsa Park, where the DNK Sector Leaders are gathered. Fybi comments on the Negaverse's noxious air, to which fellow Nimbi, Asia agrees with. They later participate in the Battle of Washington, during which Fybi is forced to fight the Lincoln Memorial, which is controlled by Lucas Stonebuddy. The next day, the Fulbrights attend the funeral of Nigel Uno. Fybi is later called to the White House with the other four awakened Lights. Sector W and Spongebob are captured by Plankton, who demands the Lights come onto his Crab Craft. He tells them more about the prophecy, naming their given titles, in which Fybi's is "The Seeker." Fybi does not believe Plankton's story about Calliope being the antagonist in this prophecy. In On The Way, Fybi is invited by Sheila to join hers and Mason's adventure spree, and helps guide them to Birka. When Mason and Sheila take a nap in the former's bed, Fybi smiles and leaves them be. In Seven Lights: The Last, the adventure in the First Dimension begins. Fybi helps lead her friends through Paradox Space as they find Planet Ore. She briefly helps Anthony in the battle against Goddess Emera by giving him his rubber suit to withstand Emera's electric attacks. When Fybi hears from Wendy that the spirit, Typheus will only grant his chi to someone called "The Seeker," Fybi remembers her prophetic title. Wendy takes her and Sector W to Indo where Typheus lives. They confront the tiny worm spirit and prove that Fybi is The Seeker, earning her the Winds of Truth. They fly to Swirly Space as Fybi braves the maelstrom and uses a strong burst of airbending to extinguish the massive tornado. Her Winds of Truth had revealed it to be generated by an ordinary washing machine. They destroy the washer, but this causes Baldy Bald III's Angry Naked People Attack to take effect. Fybi and Wendy escape the assault and seeks out Zach Murphy, believing he is their best chance at defeating Baldy. They locate Zach on Planet Laer, and hearing his dilemma, Fybi uses her new power to restore Team Bo-bobo back to their comical selves. However, the team begins spouting a sea of hilarious truths. With the belief they would eventually settle down, Zach and co. go to battle Baldy and save Fybi's friends. Battles *Sector W vs. Nerehc Onu (minor phase). *Sector W vs. Cragalanche. *Sector W vs. Phosphora. *Fybi and Sheila Frantic vs. Cloudjin. *Fybi Fulbright vs. Thunder Lord. *Fybi and Phosphora vs. Loki. *Battle of Washington. **Fybi Fulbright vs. Lincoln Memorial (controlled by Lucas Stonebuddy). *Battle of Enies Lobby. *Anthony vs. Goddess Emera (helped). *Rescuing Cheren Uno. *Fybi vs. Millennium Earl. Relationships Shaunie Fulbright Shaunie is Fybi's father. She inherited most of his physical traits. Luvbi Luvbi is Fybi's mother. She inherited her wings and airbending. Anthony McKenzie Fybi is Anthony's best friend and secret crush. Whenever Anthony is feeling depressed, she likes to encourage him. Phosphora Phosphora destroyed Fybi's wings during a battle. While she has her wings back now, the two were sworn enemies, until Phosphora came to Fybi one day and asked for forgiveness. Appearance Fybi has orange frizzy hair, like Shaunie's, emerald green eyes, freckles, wears a dark green shirt, brown khaki skirt, brown Greek sandals, and has heart-shaped angel wings, which are white with a shade of pink. When she goes to the beach, she wears a green two-piece swimsuit. At night, she wears a light-green gown. During Halloween, she dressed as a bat, and had bat wings on her angel wings. After the timeskip, Fybi ties her hair in a large puffy bun, wears a green top designed like Greek robing and shows her belly, and keeps her brown skirt. She also wears sandals with taller straps and has a mechanical quiver on her back. Gallery Fybi Fulbright.png|Fybi Fulbright (Mika's drawing) Teenage Fybi.png|Fybi (16 years old) Adult Fybi.jpg|Fybi (20 years old) South Park Fybi.jpg|Fybi in South Park style. Personality Fybi speaks in a Shakespearean fashion, and is also somewhat cocky. She laughs whenever people mess up at something, but still gives them encouragement, mainly to Anthony. Fybi seems rather wise and mature for her age, likely the result of being a Skypian, but she still possesses kiddy traits. Fybi is a free-spirited girl and expresses her freedom by flying, and she loves to fly. If she is unable to fly, she would fall into deep depression. Fybi's favorite videogame is Kid Icarus: Uprising, for she admires the Skypian hero, Pit Icarus, and even modeled her B.O.W. after Pit's bow. Abilities Fybi is a great airbender. She can use her wings to fly at really fast speeds, and can stay airborne for as long as she wants. By adapting herself to many temperatures, Fybi can change the temperature of the air around her, hot or cold. By fully embracing these different airs, Fybi is able to mold the charges around her and create lightning. She can move even faster with a circle or sphere of lightning around her, and the resulted momentum brings terrific force. On the ground, Fybi can also run really fast, and is quick with dodging and evading, much like her father. When she is unable to use her wings, she uses a jetpack as a substitute, but she greatly prefers her wings. Fybi also wields a 4x4 weapon called the B.O.W., which can launch an endless supply of energy arrows. Since she is skilled with aerial maneuverability, she is her sector's pilot, and one of the best pilots in the KND. She is great with 4x4 technology in general, having created her own weapons, and has access to GKND technology. She created her own motion-controlled Angel Wing, which is able to fly based on her own aerial movements. When Fybi gains the Winds of Truth from Typheus, she is able to force people to speak the truth or change something back to their true form simply by breathing on them. She could even extinguish a massive tornado that was disguising a washing machine. Weaknesses Fybi's biggest weakness is losing her wings. In Scorched Wings, when Fybi's wings were burned, she fell into deep depression, having lost all value for life. However, she eventually learns to make do without her wings, and overcomes her loss using her other skills. Fybi also doesn't swim well in water, as her wings (ironically) get in the way of that. Her Winds of Truth have no affect on the victims of Lord English's Rewrite ability. When using her motion-controlled Angel Wing, Fybi must take care not to take damage, as that would damage the sensors and cause the ship to fall. Stories She's Appeared *Practice *Clouds *Something Better (cameo) *The Son of Evil *Anthony Ant *Scorched Wings *Operation: SCARY *Viridi's Last Stand *Sector JP (mentioned) *Operation: FROST (cameo) *Operation: RECLAIM (flashback) *Down in the Negaverse (cameo) *Operation: NECSUS (cameo) *The Great Candied Adventure (cameo) *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories **On The Way **Seven Lights: The Last *Field Day! Trivia *Fybi is voiced by Jennifer Hale, who does her mother and aunt, Fanny. **She looks like Fanny, and the first and last letters of Fanny's name are the first two of Fybi's name. *Her mother, Luvbi, is an angel, while her father, Shaunie, is a part-demon. However, like her cousin Aranea, Fybi was baptized as an infant, erasing any trace of demon DNA in her veins. Her other half is now purely human. *Fybi carries the Fulbright Family tradition of having green eyes, and has emerald-green eyes like her cousin, Aranea. *She also carries the Nimbi tradition of having 'Heaven' and a "7" in their numbuh. *Fybi is the only known Nimbi with a surname, though she is half-human, ergo the surname Fulbright comes from her human father's side. *Both Fybi and Aisa are the only Nimbi operatives of Earth's KND, and both use bows-and-arrows. She and Aisa also like to gather Skypian Apples. *Seeing as Fybi invented a 4x4 bow, and is the sector's pilot, she may also be the technology officer of Sector W. *Fybi's favorite videogame is Kid Icarus: Uprising. *Fybi is the only member of Nextgen Sector W of a different race other than human, though she is technically part-human, like Sheila Frantic. **Just as well, the two are cross-species children that don't work for GKND. Category:Future Kids Category:Females Category:Nimbi Category:Airbenders Category:Royals Category:Light of the Team Category:Sector W Members Category:Fulbright Family Category:Pikmin Users Category:Pilots Category:Marksmen Category:Twenty Keys Category:Europeans